If You Only Knew
by Horsey Spike
Summary: Angel finds out about Spike's love for Buffy. Needless to say, he does not like, and wackiness insues. Spoilers for Season5/Season2


  
TITLE: If You Only Knew (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Horsey Spike  
EMAIL: HorseySpike@aol.com  
RATING: Language, that's it. I'll give it a PG-18, just 'cause your parents aren't supposed to hear you use those words.  
SUMMARY: Angel finds out about Spike's love for Buffy. Needless to say, he does not like, and wackiness insues.  
SPOILERS: Lets go with up to all of them. I'm living in the Season5/Season2 world right now.  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. do not belong to me. I told this before. No! Back with those legal pads and pens, back I say!  
FEEDBACK: Like Spike needs human blood. (Not that I'm imcapable of receiving, only that I want it bad.)  
DISTRIBUTION: YGTS?(http://ygts.cjb.net) my archive(http://www.geocitie.com/horseyspike/), Fyre's site(if you want it), and anyone else can just ask, I'm nice. And I share. Just ask anyone.  
NOTES: Answer to Challenge #67 at YGTS?, see site for challenge details, because I don't want to waste space here.   
DEDICATION: To Fyre, because I had fun writing your challenge.  
______  
  
PROLOGUE:  
Los Angeles, CA  
  
"The stars are ringing little bells. Ding, ding, ding. Wedding bells. Someone loves the little white girl. The little white hatted Slayer."   
  
Drusilla was talking (and swaying) to herself, not knowing that Angel watched on.   
  
"The darkness reigns over the light."  
  
Dru had been mentioning these sort of things for the past week that Angel had been watching her, but this was the first time that she had mentioned the Slayer.  
  
Angel was ready for action. Mentally he began planning a trip to Sunnydale.  
  
"Spikey's got himself a brand new bride."  
  
Angel ran for the car.  
  
  
PART 1:  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
"I still don't get it." Buffy said, walking the graveyard.   
  
"What's not to get?" Her companion asked her, a smile slowly crossing his face. "You lost. Pay up."  
  
"I lost?" She responded outraged. "You're the one you made the question about something so far back in the stone age I couldn't possibly know."  
  
"Slayer, it happened while I was alive."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Spike smirked at her, walking a bit ahead. He enjoyed spending time with the Slayer. Especially when he could prove he was smarter than her. Or, maybe just a bit older.  
  
He had been occupying her on her nightly patrols for a bit of time now. First, she kept telling him to go away, vehemently, actually, but he kept coming back. Like a puppy, who didn't understand why it was kicked away.  
  
But, after he saved her life once or twice, she backed off, and let him walk with her. It's not like she had anyone else who could actually patrol to be with her.   
  
"Pay up." Spike repeated when she caught up with him.   
  
She wasn't listening. She was focused on something inside herself. Spike stopped, listening and feeling for a demon nearby, but coming up empty.  
  
"Slayer, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Then he almost slapped himself. Concerned! For the Slayer! He still hadn't gotten used to this bit about loving her. His hand crept in his duster pocket to feel the stolen bit a cloth he had taken from her room while being ejected from the house by Riley.  
  
"Not now, Spike." She said. "Come on, let's go check on Mom."   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the Slayer. He liked Joyce, and being in the Slayer's house was a plus.   
-----  
"Angel." Buffy stated once they were inside. "Angel was there."  
  
"How do you know?" Spike asked her, looking up at her from his position on the couch.  
  
"How do I know?" She repeated back to him. "Because I can feel him, that's why."  
  
"I didn't." Spike said.  
  
"You were too busy yapping." Buffy responded. There was a beat. "What? You can feel Angel?"  
  
"Of course, Slayer, he's my sire, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
"So, what to do?" Spike asked after a pause. He didn't like Angel being in Sunnydale. That meant one of two things: Buffy was in trouble, or he was here to kick his ass. Most likely both.   
  
This was not going to be fun.  
  
"We go to Giles." Buffy said. "Angel went to Giles when he came last year, he'll come this year."  
  
PART 2:  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Buffy and Spike were walking to Giles's house. After checking the Magick Box, and realizing that Giles went home for the night, the decided to go to his house.   
  
They got to the door, and just went right in. Well, Buffy went right in. Spike was stopped by the invisible barrier.  
  
"What the hell?" He demanded of Giles, who appeared out of the hallway.  
  
"Angel came to me." Giles said conversationally. "He told me something I didn't quite like. So, I came home and did this. I suggest the others do the same."   
  
"What is going on here?" Buffy almost yelled, trying to keep her voice under control, because Giles was acting weird, and Spike wasn't allowed in.   
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Giles said, motioning to the door, when Buffy turned her gaze on him.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike for an explanation, for he obviously knew something by the look on his face. Not quite guilt, but something of the sort.   
  
"I don't know what he's talking about." Spike said, backing away from the invisible barrier a bit.  
  
"I believe Rupert was referring to me."   
  
Spike spun around in time to have his face meet Angel's fist. He stumbled backwards, only to be repealed by the invisible barrier in the doorway, and flung back towards Angel.  
  
Angel grabbed him by the lapels of his duster and shook hard.  
  
"Angelus!" Spike pleaded, "Put me down!"  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy demanded from the doorway.  
  
"This little piece of filth," Angel almost spat in Spike's face, "thinks he is good enough to-"  
  
"Angelus!" Spike said again, cutting him off. "Don't tell her, please, don't. I don't want you to."  
  
"You think that's good enough to stop me?" Angel hissed at him. "Rupert already knows. What's stopping him from telling her?"  
  
"Well, what's stopping you?" Buffy asked, of Angel. "Something obviously is."  
  
Angel looked up, and met Buffy's eyes for the first time. He deflated, and looked lost. He was speechless, and broke contact with her eyes.   
  
He snarled at Spike again, remembering his lost anger.   
  
"I thought Dru could be wrong this time. There is no possible way that he could do something like this, he would even contemplate this." Angel almost growled in Spike's ear.  
  
"Dru?" He asked, an almost hopeful expression on his face. "She's back from Brazil? Is she coming for me?"  
  
"No." Angel said, stepping back from Spike, but not letting him go. "She's not coming for you. I know you know why."  
  
"When is someone going to tell me why?" Buffy was still asking.   
  
Spike and Angel both looked at her this time, similar expressions on their faces. Similar expressions of love.  
  
"Oh, God." She said, eyes wide, reading the expressions on their faces.   
  
"She knows." Angel said in a low tone.   
  
Spike pushed away from Angel and took off running away from Giles's apartment.  
  
PART 3:  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
"I don't believe it." Willow said, shaking her head.   
  
It was the next day, and Buffy had just told Willow of the events of the previous night. Especially about Spike.   
  
"Me neither." Buffy admitted. "But Giles proved everything. Said Angel told him about Drusilla muttering about Spike having a new bride, and something about wedding bells, and someone loving me. Spike's expression cinched it."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Willow asked.   
  
"I don't know." Buffy slumped onto the bed beside Willow. "I mean, he's Spike. But, he has been nice when he's patrolling with me. But then there's Angel. I don't want another vampire."  
  
"Who said anything about you wanting Spike?" Willow asked slyly. "Obviously you've been thinking about this."  
  
"No!" Buffy protesting. "Alright, maybe a little. He was nice when I told him about Mom. Comforting even. But that doesn't mean anything!"  
  
Willow nodded knowingly, as Buffy groaned, and laid her head in Willow's lap.  
  
Willow stroked Buffy hair comfortingly as Buffy said, "I don't know what to do Wills. Help me."  
----------  
"What?!" Xander and Anya said at the same time. It was later on in the day, and they were in the Magick Box, and Giles had just informed them of the new-found knowledge they had of Spike.   
  
"How could he?" Anya asked. "I mean, she's tiny, and whiny, and the Slayer."  
  
"When I get my hands on him.." Xander threatened, making his hands in to fists, and shaking them.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't have to worry about that." Giles said. "Angel is here. He'll take care of Spike."  
----------  
"I'll take care of him. I'll show that brat once and for all who's in charge around here. He'll learn. Or he'll die." Angel was muttering to himself, as he paced around the rather large room in the mansion on Crawford St.  
  
He was pissed beyond belief that Spike could be so, so, he couldn't think of the word he wanted because he was so mad, but it was a damn harsh word.  
  
He was impatiently waiting for the sun to set, so he could go out and find Spike, and kick his ass before Spike got to Buffy again.   
  
Fifteen minutes until the sun was set. Angel could hardly wait.  
--------  
Spike was pacing his crypt, semi-worried about Angel coming and beating his ass. He wasn't worried about himself, per say, because he knew he could take on the big, soulful poof, if he wasn't taken advantage of, but he was more worried about how it would affect Buffy if Angel came and kicked his ass.  
  
Also, he didn't want to have his ass kicked.  
  
Ten minutes to sunset. Maybe if he stayed in one place, Angel wouldn't find him.  
-------  
Buffy was sitting in her house, eating a snack with Dawn, before it was time to go on patrol. Or, something like that.  
  
Buffy was glum, and indecisive. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, there was Spike, the blond vampire who had been helping her for the past who knows how long. Then on the other hand, there's Angel, her first love, and she didn't want to hurt him by acknowledging Spike's feelings. Especially since Angel and Spike had such a close relationship in the past.  
  
She sighed for the fifth time, as Dawn watched worriedly, not saying anything.   
  
Five minutes to sun set.  
--------  
  
Willow gathered the last of the ingredients. This time, nobody was getting hurt. She had a plan, and a spell.   
  
A spell that would diffuse the fighting before it started. A spell that would keep Buffy, Spike, and Angel in separate bubble-things, although not literally, so that they could talk this out without fighting and killing.   
  
She just needed to be close to all of them to cast it.  
  
She glanced outside, saw the sun was almost down, and hurriedly put the things inside her bag.   
  
Leaving a note for Tara, she ran out the dorm door.  
  
Sundown.  
  
PART 4:  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Spike was pacing his crypt, looking worriedly outside the little window. The sun had set not long ago, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Angel showed up.  
  
Insert a sarcastic, 'I can't wait,' here.  
  
But, maybe Angel wouldn't show up. Maybe he decided during the day that Spike could have Buffy. Maybe he left for LA.  
  
And maybe vampires can sunbathe.  
  
Spike heaved a sigh. If Angel was coming, there was no use worrying about it. Angel wouldn't kill him, right?  
  
"Spike." Angel growled as he slammed open the door to the crypt.  
  
"Angelus." Spike snarled back, rising to his feet, and backing away from Angel, to gather his bearings.  
  
"You little pea-brained idiot. How dare you think you could lay hands on *my* Buffy?" Angel stalked closer to him, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
"First, I don't think she'd appreciate being called your Buffy." Spike said nervously, skirting the sarcophagus as Angel slowly came closer. "And second, I haven't laid a hand on her. Unless you count the time me and her were snogging because of-" Spike didn't finish his statement because Angel had leapt across the sarcophagus, and started throttling Spike. It wouldn't do anything to Spike, but it sure felt good.  
  
"How dare you think you can lay a hand on something that's mine." Angel growled, throwing Spike away from him.  
  
"Was yours. Some*one* who you have no claim on, since you left Sunnydale." Spike spit back at him.  
  
Angel scowled at Spike, who was still on the ground, but didn't say anything, since Spike was technically correct. Not that Angel would ever say that to his face.  
  
"You're just jealous." Spike taunted, standing up, and brushing himself off. It didn't seem like Angel was going to kill him, only rough him up a little, so Spike decided to raise the stakes by taunting him.  
  
Angel questioned him with his eyes and an upraised brow.   
  
"Because I can have her. I can have her in every way you can't, and more." Spike smirked at Angel. "It bugs you." Spike stated. "I can hold, and touch, and watch, and fight, and be with the love of your unlife, because you gave it all up."  
  
Angel didn't respond, just moved away from Spike.   
  
"You can't stand the fact that you'll never be able to kill me, just like you could never kill Capt. Cardboard, even though he touched her. Because if she's happy, you know that you can live away from her, and you don't have to be close, and risk losing that precious soul of yours."  
  
Angel snorted, "Capt. Cardboard?" He questioned, a slight smirk.  
  
"My name for *him*." The way he said him made no further explanation necessary.  
  
"Right." Angel said. He suddenly moved closer to Spike, saying, "But, if I'm jealous of you, and you think you can have all my women, why does Dru still come to me?" Angel leered at Spike, a grin in place. Spike shoved him away, growling.  
  
"Why is it you think you can have my women?" Angel asked Spike. "Why is it that you think you can be better than me?"  
  
"Because I love her like you never did. She was your salvation. She deserves more than that." Spike answered back, half-yelling.  
  
"You have no right to love her!" Angel shouted back.   
  
"No right?" Spike threw right back at him. "I have no right? I can't love something that you do? I can't care for something you care about? Is this going back a hundred years, Angelus?" Spike stepped closer to Angel, a dark look in his eyes. "I can't have Buffy, because I'm not you. I can't have Drusilla, because I'm not you. I can't have you, because I'm not your fucking equal!  
  
"Things change, Angelus. I don't need your approval anymore. You don't need to be involved in this. You should've stayed in Los Angeles, and had your fun there, with your little employees, and office, and human lifestyle.  
  
"So, stay the fuck out of our lives here." Spike finished.   
  
"Nice speech, *William*," Angel sneered the name. "You think a bunch of words is going to impress me? You think that yelling at me is going to make me leave? You think very little about me. And I'm going to end this once and for all."  
  
Spike's eyes widened a bit, as Angel reached down, and picked up a stake from the crypt floor.  
  
"You think you can kill me?" Spike taunted. "I don't think you got the stones to kill your creation, someone you've loved."  
  
"I loved you a very long time ago. Angelus loved you, but no matter what he's telling me right now, I'm ending it. You're dead."   
  
Angel leapt at Spike, knocking him to the ground. Spike didn't even put up a fight.  
  
"You don't got the stones." Spike taunted again, narrowing his eyes, and scowling at Angel, who had the stake posed at Spike's chest, heart level.  
  
"Don't ever try me like this." Angel growled at Spike, than shoved the stake down.  
  
"No!" Came a girl's shriek, along with a flux of magick that was one second too late.  
  
Angel looked up to see Buffy and Willow standing in the entrance of the crypt.  
  
PART 5:  
  
Buffy and Willow were standing in the open entrance of the crypt, watching Angel look up at them.  
  
They had been there ever since Spike declared he loved Buffy more than Angel, and had heard Angel's response, and Spike speech about his 'no right.'  
  
Willow had opened her bag and had pulled the ingredients for the spell out as soon as they had arrived. She had explained to Buffy, when they met earlier in the cemetery, what she was going to do, and Buffy agreed.   
  
Willow was working on the spell, and was planning on making the three of them untouchable only to the three the spell was on, a kind of force field around them only activated by one of the other two. Only, it took longer than expected to cast, and Angel had already staked Spike before it was done. One second too late.  
  
But, only, Spike wasn't turning to dust.   
  
"What the hell?" Angel asked, pulling the stake and looking at it inquisitively, still sitting on Spike's waist.  
  
"Multi-grained plastic." Spike gasped out through the pain of being staked. "Looks real, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel agreed. "Still doesn't mean you're off the hook. Buffy, toss me another stake."   
  
Buffy didn't respond, and Angel cast a glance to her, only to find that she was in an actual bubble, and couldn't touch anything.   
  
He hurried got up, and went to her. "Can you breathe?" He asked. She nodded rapidly, but motioned to behind Angel, where Willow was.   
  
Angel spun around, and saw that Willow also had the bubble around her, only hers looked twice as thick, and was closing in on her.   
  
"Can you breathe?" Angel asked her the same question he had asked Buffy. Willow nodded, but motioned that she was losing air.   
  
Angel rubbed his hair, turned around to see Buffy standing there helpless, and Spike raising himself off the floor.   
  
Angel racked his brain for what he could do. Buffy motioned him to hurry up. Willow's bubble was getting smaller.  
  
"She must have done a repel spell." Angel murmured to himself. "Only, those don't work on vampires, so it backfired, and got her instead." He closed his eyes, and thought for a bit. "The way to get rid of the bubbles is if the caster and castees get together and are touching. Rather simple." Angel shrugged.  
  
"Spike, get your ass over here!" He called to him.  
  
"Why?" Spike responded, having lifted himself into a chair, clutching his chest.   
  
"Because-" Angel was cut off by a muffled shriek from Buffy, and he and Spike both looked to the door in time to see Drusilla glide in.  
  
"Dru, baby." Spike said, eyes lighting up when he saw her. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Spikey." Dru cooed, and went to him. "The stars told me to come. They said you needed me. But they also said that Miss Edith was evil, and wanted to hurt me. She wouldn't hurt me, would she?" Dru cuddled to Spike.  
  
"Hello!" Angel shouted at Spike, going of to him. "I need you to save Willow."  
  
"Right." Spike said. "Dru, baby, should I help save Red?"  
  
"The little tree needs to grow, and become powerful for us." Dru whispered in his ear. "Save her."   
  
"Alright. But only because you said so." Spike got up and set Dru back in the chair, clutching his still bleeding chest as he hobbled over to Angel.   
  
"I'm here, what to do?" During the time they spent blabbing, Willow's bubble had shrunk to almost a second skin, and she couldn't breathe at all. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking with nerves.  
  
"Hand on Willow." Angel commanded Spike. Spike put his hand on Willow, his other on Buffy, at Angel's command, Angel put one hand on both the girls as well, and they waited and hoped that the spell would go away.   
  
Within seconds, the bubbles around Buffy and Willow had disappeared, and Willow was breathing deep, catching her breath.  
  
"Thank you, Wesley." Angel said. Wes had made him research with the rest of them on a case, and Angel had read a passage about repelling spells.  
  
Spike lost interest when Willow and Buffy hugged, and stumbled back to Dru, who welcomed him with open arms. Literally and figuratively.   
  
"This doesn't mean you can have her." Angel said to Spike.   
  
"I-" Spike started, but Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me, nobody can 'have' me." She said. "From now on, no more guys. Or girls. Or anyone. I'm my own person. I don't need either of you, so me and Willow are going to go back to her dorm."  
  
"Be decisive, Buffy. You go." Willow said in a small voice, breath not all the way back yet. Buffy supported Willow, and the made their way slowly out of the crypt, Spike and Angel staring after them, Drusilla humming to herself.  
  
"The Slayer needs her own nest, run and play, the lambs are on display." Drusilla murmured.   
  
"Now, make sense of that." Angel muttered.   
  
"No can do." Spike responded, referring to both Drusilla and Buffy.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
Los Angeles, CA  
  
"So, Willow did a spell, messed up, might I add, again, and she almost got herself killed." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, because she didn't know the spell repelled itself off vampires, and surrounded the spell-caster. And since she didn't put air in the bubbles to surround Spike and Angel, she didn't have any air." Buffy said, on the speaker phone, calling from Sunnydale.  
  
"That was very dangerous." Wesley said. "I'm glad she's alright."   
  
"Me too." Buffy paused. "How's Angel?"  
  
----  
  
"Angelus?" Dru questioned, as she and Spike lay together in the dark.   
  
"Don't cause too much trouble." Came his voice, then footsteps walking away.   
  
"Alright, Daddy." Dru whispered. She waited until Angel was out of hearing range before adding, "I won't be the one causing the trouble."  
  
She stroked Spike's hair, causing him to turn his body to be closer to her, revealing the whiter than his hair bandage on the back of his head, from where his skull had been cut open to remove the chip.  
  
END  



End file.
